


Five thoughts Evan Hansen has

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: ... in Connor Murphy’s bed. And the one thought that Connor has.





	Five thoughts Evan Hansen has

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many (hopefully) DEH fics from me.

1) Did Mrs. Murphy change these sheets? Did she think that it would make me feel closer to Connor or something if I slept on his old sheets? Oh boy.

 

2) This is so weird. I’m sleeping in a dead boy’s bed. A _dead_  boy.

 

3) Is this what Zoe’s bed smells like? I mean, I would guess they use the same detergent and stuff. This is creepy Evan, stop.

 

4) Did Connor open or close his blinds at night? What if he kept them open and I’m dishonoring his memory by keeping them shut? Evan, you already lied about being his best friend. You’ve already dishonored him enough.

 

5) How could Connor leave such a wonderful family? They’re all I’ve ever wanted.

 

+1) I imagined Evan Hansen sleeping in my bed with _me in it._  Oh my god. If he has sex with Zoe in here I will haunt him forever, I mean it. I also imagined me saying that I would be with Evan Hansen forever in a different context. Oh well. 


End file.
